


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Forbidden Love, Gang Member Jinwoo, Gang Member Seungri, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Journalist Minho, Journalist Mino, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mino-centric, Seungri-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Song Minho | Mino





	Untitled

**11:16 AM**

"You're going into the _Dragon Gang's_ territory?!"

Minho nodded sheepishly at Seunghoon's outburst.The older put his head in his hands in frustration."Minho,I love you,I really do,but have you lost your damn mind?"He asked,voice still full of disbielf."Anyone who go's into the Dragon gang's territory either doesn't come out again or comes out _in a body bag._ "

Minho stood his ground."I'll be fine."He reassured Seunghoon,though the older didn't seem that convinced."I'm bringing a gun with me just in case." 


End file.
